custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Frouz
Frouz is a Skull Priest, a liche residing on the island of Okoto. History According to legend, Frouz was once a high-ranking member of an order of mages from before the times of the dominant race. He often assigned various members of the guild to various missions and tasks. When an army of Skull Creatures conquered one of the island's cities, the guild initially stayed out of the situation. One member- Fulgor- did not take the invasion of the city kindly, as it was his home. Gathering a number of like-minded individuals, Fulgor stormed the city and drove the Skull Creatures out. While many of the guild's council condemned him for his actions, Frouz was somewhat proud of the young mage's defiance. When two warring factions destroyed the tower housing the guild, Fulgor would once again call upon the aid of several other warlocks in striking the armies down. This time, Frouz lent his aid to Fulgor's cause, and were successful in forcing both armies to surrender. However, the council did not approve of his actions, and thus expelled him from the circle. However, he was not removed from the order, as his actions had indeed brought some manner of peace. Decades later, Frouz joined Fulgor's group in an expedition of someform. They discovered a cavern housing mutated Skull Creatures, and ventured further into the caverns to investigate. They noticed an unnatural entity surrounded by the Skull Creatures, and noted that it was being worshiped by them. Intrigued, the group stormed the chamber and incapacitated the monstrosity. They began to glean some of the secrets to its powers, and began conducting experiments on live test-subjects. When the guild learned of their experiments, the group deiced to attack the headquarters of the organization. They succeeded in desolating it, and resumed their search. Eventually, they transformed themselves into the Skull Priests. From there, Frouz's activities are rather murky. It was said that he retreated to one of the mountain chains that divided the six Regions of Okoto, creating a castle for himself and building an army of Skull Creatures as time went on. Eventually, two of his brethren- Fulgor and Ydstur- came to his hideout in panic. When questioned, they claimed that a sage and his allies were sealing the Skull Priests in sarcophagi, one by one. Alarmed, Frouz gathered his army and ordered them to defend the lair. The enemy arrived at the gates of his palace, and stormed their way through his forces. The invaders eventually made their way to his private chambers, where they battled him and his siblings. The leader of the group sealed all three with his magicks, though he died when he sacrificed his life-force to fuel his powers. As he and his siblings were being imprisoned, Frouz managed to send out a telepathic message to Prutela. He alerted the Stormcaller to the fall of the Skull Priest order, and tasked him with freeing his brethren. Frouz was rendered comatose by the sarcophagus's magicks before he could complete his message, and he was moved to an unknown location. None have seen him since then. Abilities and Traits Some records claim that Frouz was one of the wisest beings among the mage-council, someone that many of the younger generations looked up to. He has the most experience of the Skull Priests in regards to leading and managing an army, as he himself was once one of the fallen guild's generals. He was also said to have a sense of honor, even after becoming a Skull Priest. As a Skull Priest, Frouz possessed various forms of psychokinesis. His access to the Element of Psionics, however, greatly enhances these abilities to the point where he can perform feats no other Skull Priest could. He could levitate, use telepathy, manipulate beings and objects with telekinesis, project believable illusions, and much more. While many of his comrades preferred to levitate, he chose to walk upon the ground. He also leans more towards physical combat than he does with magicks, another trait that separates him from his allies. He is also a cunning tactician. There have been cases where he would ensnare his opponents in illusions and turn them against each other. It has also been said that he reads the minds of them before engaging in combat with them, knowing every one of their strategies and moves. However, his psychic powers can be resisted with the right magical spells or euipement. Other users of Psionics are flat-out immune to his telepathic influence. Mask and Tools Frouz was said to have an armory, housing all of the weapons he collected from his defeated foes. He carry some of them around him, often aligning them in an arc-shaped arrangement behind his shoulders. This is done as both a badge of office and as a warning to those that cross paths with him. During combat, he could use telekinesis to manipulate them as one would with their hands. He is often said to wear the Mask of Mimicry. With this, he could mimic the fighting styles and feats of the target. However, it cannot copy their powers. Appearances * TBW... Trivia * His name is derived from "Frustro", which is Latin for "deceive, disappoint, elude" and other related meanings. Category:Psionics Category:Skull Creatures Category:Generation 2